Blood glucose measurement devices are arranged to determine blood glucose values by analyzing blood glucose measurement strips with a patient's blood sample. For ease of use it may be desirable to provide a supply of blood glucose measurement strips in a readily accessible form.
EP 0 749 332 B1 discloses a medication delivery device with a microprocessor and characteristic monitor comprising a storage area including a leaf spring mechanism and a slidable test strip supply button. Test strips are loaded into the storage area of the cap through the opening produced when the closed end of the cap is removed. The user presses the leaf spring mechanism down towards the center of the cap away from the supply button, and the test strips are then inserted between the leaf spring mechanism and the supply button. The leaf spring places the test strips under sufficient pressure such that a single test strip is ejected from the end of the cap next to the pen-type injector whenever the supply button is slid towards the open end of the cap. Once a test strip is ejected, the supply button is slid back towards the closed end of the cap and the next test strip is pressed into position to be ejected with the next sliding of the supply button.